creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 November 2013
02:30 hejo 02:42 cześć 02:42 *refleks* 02:43 Hej 02:44 hej maki 02:44 painto zaraził mnie pisaniem małymi literami ;_; 02:56 trollpasta miesiąca 02:56 ja chcę trollpastę miesiąca! 02:58 "trollpasta miesiąca 02:58 ja chcę trollpastę miesiąca!" Dobry pomysł :D 02:58 dzięki :> 02:58 Ale, to będzie już trzeci "... miesiąca" 02:58 Dobra, robię! 02:58 :> 02:58 pierwsze co robię to zgłaszam to o kunegundzie :> 02:58 albo o ipku 02:59 http://pl.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Genocide_City_Zone :> 03:00 http://pl.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:79.185.155.237?diff=11401&oldid=11400 (pacefalm) 03:01 ten gość więcej robił 03:01 ale już po minucie od tego jak zaczął to go blokłem 03:01 szybko, nie? 03:01 nom 03:01 btw. w cięgu minuty zdążył usunąć 4 arty 03:01 :O 03:02 stronę główną, kategoria: administracja, kategoria:szablony, kategoria:psp i mój profil ;_; 03:02 http://pl.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Ostatnie_zmiany?hideliu=1 03:02 Lol, w jednym momencie mam robić trollpastę i stronę główną dla kórliki wiki 03:02 lol 03:07 Siemka 03:09 przep przypadek polubiłem coś z wiki na fejsie (przyciskiem podziel się) i nie mogę tego usunąć lol 03:11 jeeeest 03:11 usunął to 03:11 em 03:11 Fajna ta twoja strona Sonic Wiki 03:12 lubie masło 03:12 Siemka 03:12 Siema 03:12 lubie masło 03:12 ^_^ 03:12 trollpasta miesiąca 03:12 będzie 03:12 Bardzo fascynująca wypowiedź......... 03:12 Oczywiście. 03:13 o, hej adix i smile everywhere 03:13 Yo. 03:13 Privet xD 03:13 Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 November 2013 - dowód na trollpastę miesiąca 03:14 ... 03:14 Poyeby- back to hell xD 03:14 "przep przypadek polubiłem coś z wiki na fejsie (przyciskiem podziel się) i nie mogę tego usunąć lol" haha xd 03:15 Cube 03:15 ? 03:15 Zmień coś tutaj 03:15 powiem ci co 03:15 Czyli? 03:16 Co? 03:16 Bo wyglądu wiki napewno nie 03:16 Ale ja chce gołe panie... 03:16 (facepalm) 03:16 Przycisk żeby wejść na czat Bo pisze tam Dolancz do rozmowy Popraw to na Dołącz do Rozmowy 03:17 kto jest za niech zrboi (y) a kto przeciw to robi (y) (troll) 03:17 (y) 03:17 (y) 03:17 (y) 03:17 (no) 03:17 Maki, pisze przecież tam poprawnie 03:17 (n) 03:17 (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) 03:18 (n) (n) (n) (n) (n) (n) 03:18 Piszę dolancz 03:18 Ja tam spamić nie będę......... 03:18 Dolacz 03:18 A raczej pisze "Wejdź na czat"... 03:18 nom 03:18 Ale nad tym piszę Dolacz do rozmowy 03:18 Trzymiej na święta xD 03:19 nie ma nic nad tym... 03:19 jaka przeglądarka maki? 03:19 bo jeśli explorer, to już wiadomo o co chodzi 03:19 Google Chrome 03:19 ja mam chrome i mam normalnie 03:19 Bez Dołącz na czat 03:19 Dziwne.... 03:20 dodaj może na końcu adresu tekst 03:20 ?uselang=qqx 03:20 Nie, to jest tak że na czerwono pisze Dolacz do rozmowy a pod tym "Wejdź na czat", ogarniacie? 03:20 I zobacz wtedy co będzie 03:20 Zrestartuj stronę 03:21 MediaWiki:Chat-join-the-chat 03:21 I tam pisze Wejdź na czat 03:21 O teraz działa! :) 03:22 I spoko-loko koniec kłótni 03:23 Jak tam U was w szkole? 03:23 ... 03:23 Nie przypominaj o szkole 03:23 ... 03:24 Zrywke miałeś? bo ja tak 03:24 Miałem dzisiaj test próbny 03:24 6-to klasisty 03:24 Ja jestem w 7 klasie 03:24 zrobiłem wszystko :D 03:24 Wait what? siódmej?!? 03:25 Back in time xD 03:25 Like a boss, na strone z creepypastami same dzieci xD 03:25 lol 03:25 Ta jestem w 7 03:25 .... 03:25 Ale czemu? Przeniosłeś się do lat 60? 03:25 chyba w 7 roku życia 03:25 *ba dum tss* 03:25 Nie... (facepalm) 03:26 Ale w polsce już nie ma 7 i 8 klasy (facepalm) 03:26 jest gimbaza 03:26 Jestem w niemczach... 03:26 to pisz odrazu 03:26 No 03:26 :/ 03:26 wcześniej nie napisałeś nam 03:27 niemczach? 03:27 dobra, koniec kropka 03:27 . 03:27 ZAMYKAM SPRAWĘ, BO DALEK TU PRZYBĘDZIE 03:27 . 03:27 Rydwan go odpędzi xD 03:27 Rydwan uciekł 03:27 , 03:28 Cube, jak sytuacja taktyczna ? 03:28 Aha 03:28 cześć 03:28 eee 03:28 My little Pony, My little Pony.... 03:28 j 03:29 "My little Pony, My little Pony...." wat ? 03:29 MLA 03:29 wat ? 03:29 (dashie) 03:29 Zamknijcie się 03:29 (rainbowgif) 03:29 hitler ? 03:29 (rainbowdashgif) 03:29 Tylko MLP i MLP 03:29 O co ci chodzi? 03:29 Ola 03:29 O co? 03:29 Jezu nawet tu wojna...... 03:30 Wiecie co to MLA? 03:30 Dobra, mlp, mlp, jest tu jakiś fan mangi i anime? :/ 03:30 Jestem stalkerem. 03:30 Nope 03:30 manga i anime <3 03:30 Ja nawet 03:30 yeah 03:30 Jestem też fanem mangi 03:30 ♦♫ 03:30 (paintogif) 03:30 *-* 03:30 ♫ 03:30 (paintomaniakgif) 03:30 © 03:30 Kocham was. 03:30 no kurde 03:30 aha 03:30 jak słodko 03:30 cieszyć się 03:30 ☺ 03:31 my Ciebie też kochamy. chyba. xD 03:31 Ť 03:31 xD 03:31 Aha, dzięks 03:31 za 03:31 to 03:31 8 > 03:31 co to Ť 03:31 Jaka reakcja. 03:31 o.O 03:31 Maki jak mogłeś ? ;( 03:31 XD 03:31 DOBRA, KONIEC SPAMU 03:31 Jestem co jest? 03:31 ... 03:31 ok Cube 03:31 Chat nie jest po to by spamować? 03:31 :p 03:32 LOL 03:32 Jest po to, by rozmwaiać 03:32 *rozmawiać 03:32 No właśnie. 03:32 Czyyyy mój.... brat..... tu.....BYŁ!!! 03:32 ... 03:32 Ahh Zabiję go. 03:32 ?!?! 03:33 Kogo? Gdzie? Co? Jak? 03:33 Moge dołączyć?~ 03:33 Mój brat napisał 8 > ??? 03:33 nie wiem 03:33 yup 03:33 o/ 03:33 Tu też kurcze nie ma emotek? 03:33 :) są 03:33 są 03:33 (dashie) 03:33 ale kiczowate 03:33 Lubie masło. 03:33 wat są 03:33 Okej 03:34 (sad) 03:34 Hetalia~ 03:34 Jesteś, Oski? 03:34 i nie ma podstawowych takich jak (painto) 03:34 Wita, 03:34 co to jest? 03:34 *Witam 03:34 O! Wędkarz też przyszedł. 03:34 No to co tam, Wędkarski, mówiłeś> 03:34 yyyyy mleko? 03:34 Ile gimbósóf. 03:34 nagle przychodzą osoby, które tu jeszczze nie były :O 03:35 Wiesz, mi tam klimat w Starym Obozie bardzo odpowiada 03:35 Mi też. 03:35 Macie ten zaszczyt popatrzeć, że był taki tu ProOski 03:35 Parę ciekawych questów 03:35 Szczególnie ten zewnętrzny pierścień. 03:35 Wale, za dużo osób. Ide grać w osu i słuchać muzy vocaloidów ._. 03:35 A jak 03:35 Np. te misje ze Świstakiem. 03:35 Diego jest naj 03:35 Nom 03:35 Elo ;* 03:35 A szukanie amuletu Neka - klasyk! :D 03:35 Witamy. 03:35 Wiamy. 03:35 ? 03:35 Hahaha. 03:35 Heh, ja go zawsze w Nowym Obozie szukałem 03:36 Blog użytkownika:Ola Die/Ola Die, James Smile 03:36 Na początku, ofkorz. .__. 03:36 Lee? 03:36 11 osób 03:36 o.O 03:36 A co myślisz o NO? 03:36 A ok 03:36 Moja ulubiona postać to Lares. ;) 03:36 "Banda wieprzy, nienawidzę ich" xD 03:36 LOL 03:36 Widzę, że SO wolisz! 03:36 xD 03:36 Lubię masło 03:36 Okej, okej 03:36 Ale w Sekcie też fajnie 03:36 Hm? 03:36 i tak największym zaszczytem jest przybycie tu mojej osoby 03:36 No też. 03:36 Lubicie zupę? 03:37 Tak, pomidorówkę. 03:37 Panito, hahaha 03:37 Jakbym był w Kolonii, poszedł bym do Sekty 03:37 Chyba mojej 03:37 na początku z painto gadaliśmy o trollpaście miesiąca, a zaraz tu będzie wielkie zbiorowisko ;_; 03:37 Wędku, a wykonałeś misje z trollem? 03:37 Wiesz, zostałbym nowicjuszem itp. 03:37 Z Diego. 03:37 Przecież to zadanie główne jest ;-; 03:37 No wiadomo. 03:37 o czym wy gadacie? 03:37 Gifura 03:37 Można łatwo ominąć. 03:37 Jak? 03:37 Gothic to Gothic. Dużo błędów. 03:37 Heh, to prawda 03:37 Sam się domyśl. 03:37 E tam najlepiej jest wbić miecz w poważanie Gomeza 03:37 xd 03:38 Tak samo można wejść łatwo do Khorinis w Gothic II. 03:38 Bez przepustki. 03:38 O co komon? Bo nie patrzę ;* 03:38 Od morza się da 03:38 Zamknij oczy i patrz :D 03:38 ludzie, o czym wy gadacie? TO JEST CREEPYPASTA WIKI, NIE GHOTIC WIKI ;_; 03:38 Nie tylko od morza. 03:38 Nie ma Gothic Wiki 03:38 LOL 03:38 Ale jest GothicPedia 03:38 Nie istnieje Gothic Wiki 03:38 jest gothicpedia 03:38 Na którą zapraszamy 03:38 03:38 (troll) 03:38 O co chodzi? 03:38 Można jeszcze obejść strażnika z prawej strony. 03:38 ~~Administracja GothicPedii 03:38 WUT? 03:38 Ale potem będziesz musiał gadać z Lotharem. :( 03:38 Bez Szczurka :D 03:38 No, ale to nie jest wiki, która jest nawiązaniem do ghotica 03:39 Wiemy. 03:39 No i? 03:39 Potrollować już nie można? ;( 03:39 oni tu są bo ja jestem :P 03:39 Wyprosicie nas? 03:39 Ale tu jest ta atmosfera 03:39 jaka? 03:39 Kurczę, nowych przeganiacie 03:39 paintowa 03:39 Dokładnie, seksowny Prussia. 03:39 nie przeganiamy 03:39 ... 03:39 Heh. 03:39 Nie chcecie nas? 03:39 ... 03:39 poprostu nie rozmawiajcie o ghoticu 03:39 ;( 03:39 O, seksowna Prussio, nie masz gwiazdki. xD 03:40 ???? 03:40 o tym to lepiej porozmawiajcie na pw 03:40 ;( 03:40 ;( 03:40 Szczurek nie jestem pedałem. 03:40 Spoko. ;* 03:40 Co z tego, że jestem headadminem wiki, która jest w TOP 10 03:40 wat 03:40 Która ma 4000 artykułów i trzyma poziom 03:40 Dokładnie. 03:40 nasza też była w top 10 03:40 Była. :P 03:40 I tak mnie wszyscy wyganiają. ;( 03:41 Smile for ever 03:41 Bya 03:41 Biedny Wędkarz. 03:41 Idę se. 03:41 Ja też. 03:41 To se idż 03:41 Jak nas wyganiacie. 03:41 Sorry. 03:41 nie wyganiamy... 03:41 idź 03:41 Sorry 03:41 nie wyganiam 03:41 to ola wygania 03:41 Ola? 03:41 Jeśli chce to niech idzie 03:41 Niedobra dziewczynka. :P 03:41 a moja nie była w top 10, ale była wm 03:41 Kto? 03:41 :P 03:41 Ty. 03:41 ;) 03:41 sonic wiki 03:42 Narka 03:42 była wikią sierpnia 03:42 GothicPedia też była Wikią Miesiąca 03:42 Dokładniej pierwszą po reaktywacji konkursu 03:42 A ty? A sorry. Ty to pewnie nie dziewczyna 03:42 Dobra, idziemy panowie, jak nas tu nie chcą 03:42 Kto co nie dziewczyna? 03:42 ty 03:42 Trudno powiedzieć. XD 03:42 4:39 03:42 Painto maniak 03:42 oni tu są bo ja jestem :P 03:42 jak pójdę to inni też pójdą :P 03:42 obojniak? o.O 03:43 LOL 03:43 Nie obojniak. 03:43 Już nie można być bi? 03:43 -_- 03:43 Zobacz, nie tolerują cię 03:43 -_- 03:43 Pozew! :P XD 03:43 Ja kocham Szczurka! 03:43 Kogo? 03:43 Szczurek ogar :D 03:43 LOL 03:43 Prussia, chodź. 03:43 Idzę se. 03:43 I kolejny Czat Poyeby się szykuje........... 03:43 ;'( 03:43 Dobra, chodźmy stąd, tutaj nie lubią gothicpedystów 03:43 Dokładnie. 03:44 Prussia, nie kłóć się z panami. 03:44 I jej biurokraty ;-; 03:44 my libimy paściarzy 03:44 Pa pa. 03:44 ... 03:44 *lubimy 03:44 Bye! :'( Wszystkim. 03:44 Tak mówią do moderatora 03:45 Ten, co teraz wyszedł (jest psychicznie chory ;) ) 03:45 bu 2013 11 25